Meindert Boekel
Meindert Boekel (Amsterdam, 15 september 1915 - Hilversum, 2 mei 1989) was een Nederlands componist en dirigent. Levensloop Opleiding Op 11-jarige leeftijd kreeg Boekel te Hoorn bij Evert Koning orgel- en harmonielessen. Reeds als 13-jarige werd hij aangesteld tot organist van de Herstelde Evangelisch Lutherse gemeente in Hoorn. Zijn studie deed hij aan het Amsterdamse conservatorium bij Cornelis de Wolf en Anton van der Horst in het vak orgel alsook bij Ernest Mulder voor harmonieleer en contrapunt. Carrière In 1937 werd hij organist aan de Nieuwe Waalse Kerk in Amsterdam. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog dirigeerde hij het Amsterdams Vocaal Ensemble en in 1946 werd hij organist en koor-dirigent bij de NCRV-Radio in Hilversum. Later werd hij dirigent bij de Nederlandse Omroep Stichting N.O.S. in Hilversum van het Groot Omroepkoor en bleef daar tot zijn pensionering. Verder was hij dirigent van bekende andere koren zoals Soli Deo Gloria, Hoorn; Koninklijke Christelijke Oratorium Vereniging Excelsior (KCOV Excelsior) met als hoogtepunt uitvoeringen van de Mattheuspassion en de Messiah in het Concertgebouw te Amsterdam; alsmede HaFaBra-orkesten, en in het bijzonder, bij de Nationale brassband Nederland. Boekel ondervond kritiek dat hij als gerespecteerd koordirigent een symfonieorkest met koor tezamen minder bij machte was te dirigeren doch de bezoekers kwamen hoofdzakelijk voor de religieuze beleving. Prijzen Hij had ook nog tijd om te componeren voor koren en HaFaBra-orkesten. In 1950 werd hij onderscheiden met de compositieprijs van de Stad Amsterdam en 1964 won hij de Hilvarenbeekse Muziekprijs met zijn Symfonische scène Saint David, voor harmonieorkest. Composities Werken voor Harmonie- en fanfareorkest en brassband * 1947 Scherzo * 1947-1948 Suite Classique *# Intrada *# Air *# Finale * 1953 New Orleans * 1954 Tableaux des Vosges *# Le lac de Retournemer *# Le Saut des Cuves *# La chapelle de Labaroche *# La Roche du Diable * 1956 Harlem Shadows * 1957 Concertino for Piano and Band * 1958 Fantasie sur trois Noëls * 1963 Grand Cañon du Verdon * 1964 Valerius Suite *# Hoe groot en hoe vervaerlic Staet nu ons leven vol verdriet *# Heer ! als ick denck aen't goet Dat ghy ons menschen doet *# Com nu met sangh van soete tonen, En u met snarenspel verblyt *# Merck toch hoe nu int werck sich al steld * 1964 Saint David, Symfonische scène * 1965 Marcia Funèbre * 1968 Die Koppenbrüllerhöhle Suite * 1971 Three Motions *# Maestoso ma moderato *# Allegretto *# Allegro vivace * 1971 The Spirit of Life * 1977 Two Sinfonic Interludes *# Andante espressivo *# Allegro con spirito * 1980 Lamento Pacis voor fanfare-orkest * 1980 Suite Romantique *# Prélude *# Sérénade *# Nocturne *# Rondo * 1980 Noëls de France * 1984 Veni Creator Spiritus voor mannenkoor en harmonie- of fanfare-orkest * 1986 Te Deum voor koor en harmonie- of fanfare-orkest * A Simple Serenade *# Moderato *# Allegretto *# Allegro ma non troppo * Prelude - Op een Paaslied uit de 12e eeuw Bibliografie * Annalen van de operagezelschappen in Nederland 1886-1995, Amsterdam: Den Uitgave van Theater Institute Nederland, 1996, 1276 p. * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Kurtz Myers: Performer Index : Instrumentalists, in: Index to record reviews, 1949-1977 : based on material originally published in "Notes", the quarterly journal of the Music Library Association Between 1949 and 1977, Vol. 5: indexes, Boston, Massachusetts: G.K. Hall, 1980, 664 p. ISBN 978-0816100873 Categorie:Nederlands componist Categorie:Nederlands dirigent Categorie:Nederlands organist Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw de:Meindert Boekel